


Goodbye

by ClemB



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemB/pseuds/ClemB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No other words were needed. This was their goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.  
> Written around ep 321.   
> All mistakes are mine.

It had felt like the perfect moment, back then. They were both cuddled in bed, his nose rubbing against hers, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder to keep her close. It was not the first night she had spent at the Bishops' house, but it had not became a habit, either. She had snuck out before sunrise several times before that, earning a disapproving groan from a sleepy Peter. He had tried to cling to her, to keep her to himself, and she had promised to call him later, giving him a final kiss before leaving. Their relationship had turned from disastrous to beautiful, just like he had painted it to her. As she confided to him her love of the sunrise, when everything was still peacefully quiet, the orange glow slowly warming up her cheek, she had felt at peace. She had felt she was right where she belonged, in his arms, whispering secrets and sharing loving looks. She would have told him, then, if not for the inopportune ring of their phones. He had reached for his, promptly sitting up against the pillow. Stroking her forehead, she had cast one last glance at him before answering her phone. Their moment had passed.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The world was crumbling, slowly falling apart, and even though they were going to try to impossible to stop it, the possibility to succeed was infinitesimal. The knowledge still implanted in her brain, joined with the great resource of Massive Dynamic, was their only chance. She had to go to New York, while the Bishops and the FBI tried to find a solution of their own. Peter had grabbed her arm when she had turned to leave, calling her name. His eyes had held the despair and the hopeless feeling that they could not voice. But beyond that, he mutely confessed his love to her, his eyes speaking more than words ever could. Her eyes had stung with forming tears that she had pushed back. She had tried to keep her emotions at bay, her words strictly work-related. But he knew her. He saw the truth in her eyes. They had never needed words to understand each other, anyway.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

This was it. The moment of truth. She had turned the Machine off, offering Peter the opportunity to go inside and activate it. The thing was, nobody knew what was going to happen. Sam had felt confident that Peter would survive. Walter had accepted his son's fate, however heart-wrenching it was. Olivia had not had the time to think about it. Yet, they were facing it, together, her small hand encased in his. With one last squeeze, he let go of her and took a step forward. She had stopped him then, mirroring what he had done the day before. She had called his name and reached for his arm. Olivia had hesitated before switching the Machine off. If it was still protecting itself, then Peter would not risk his life by going inside it. But they had no choice, she had to accept both their fates had been sealed centuries before, the proof on a roll of paper. However, she would not let her feelings for Peter unspoken. So she had said the words, sealing her declaration with a kiss. And as they had pulled back, no other words were needed. This was their goodbye.


End file.
